The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for directing personnel, such as employees.
Casinos and other entities employ personnel in various capacities. Such personnel may be employed to, e.g., assist customers, promote customer satisfaction, or similarly deal with customers in a positive manner.
Particularly in casinos, customers are players who play games of chance, such as poker, blackjack, keno and slot machines. Some games are table based, such as a table game of poker or blackjack, and others are played using devices, such as slot machines, video poker machines, video blackjack machines and keno machines. Such games typically involve a monetary wager, where a player may win funds in the form of cash, chips, or other monetary forms.
In a casino, as in other businesses, customer satisfaction may be increased in several ways, such as by offering better service to such customers.